Desperate Measures
by PikaSass
Summary: When Misty gets desperate for Ash, she'll do anything to get him...and I mean ANYTHING! Not your usual A & M fic, but not only AAML, but Rocketshippy too!
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own Pokemon! Leave me alone!  
  
A/N: Me, my sis and her friend wrote this at about midnight when we were on a major sugar high, so if it doesn't make sense, don't be surprised!!!  
  
Today Ash, Misty and Brock are travelling towards Victory Road. Ash now has eight trainer badges, and therefore qualifies for the Pokemon League. And the only way to get there is by getting through the mysterious cave known as Victory Road.   
"I hear there are lots of trainers around here" Ash says as they approach the cave.  
"Well then you'll be visiting the Pokemon Center soon" Misty remarks.  
Ash glares. How could he possibly like this person? "Well I didn't ask you" he mutters.  
Meanwhile, Jesse and James are inside the cave, their eyes wide open in delight at all the rare and precious Pokemon.  
"Look at all these Pokemon! The boss'll love us if we get all these!" James says excitidly.  
"And I'll be top cat again!" Meowth says with a dreamy look in its eyes, imagining Giovanni throwing Persian out.   
"Alright, let's set up the trap" Jesse exclaims.  
At this time, Ash, Misty, and Brock enter the cave. Pikachu looks a tad nervous and clings tighter to Ash.  
"Pika Pi, Chuu, Pika" (translation: Ash, I dunno about this)  
"It's okay Pikachu, this'll be fun" Ash tries to comfort Pikachu.  
"So, where do we start?" Misty asks.  
"Let's take a left."  
"No, keep going straight."  
"The right looks good."  
They all start arguing about where to go.  
Brock notices a small pond. "Hey guys, there's a pond, let's go fishing!" he exclaims.  
"Hey, that would be fun!" Misty says.  
Ash screws up his nose. "I hate the smell of fish."  
"Too bad, there could be some cool water Pokemon" Misty says, and leads the way. She grabs her fishing pole and happily sits down.   
Ash reluctantly sits down beside Misty. It isn't long before there is a tug at the string.  
"Hey, I got something!" she yells, winding the reel, which reveals...  
"A Magikarp?" she says in disappointment.  
"Hey, I'll have it, I haven't got one of those" Brock says.  
"You can have it, it's useless" Misty says gratefully.  
"Okay. Pokeball, go!" Brock yells, throwing a Pokeball. It easily captures the weak Magikarp.  
"Hey Misty, did you remember that Magikarp evolves into Gyrados?" Brock says teasingly.  
Misty scowls. "Darn, I forgot" she says.  
"Misty, Misty, can I have it, pleeeease?" Ash whines, jumping up and down.  
"You must be joking. You can barely train your Charizard, how would you cope with a Gyrados?" Misty says evilly.  
Ash is mortally wounded (on the inside, folks). He walks over to the other side of the pond with Pikachu and plops on the ground.  
"Come on, guys, let's find our way around here" the very happy Brock says.  
Ash and Misty glare at each other from opposite sides of the pond, and Ash reluctantly stands up and follows them.  
"Pika Pi" Pikachu sighs and shakes its head.   
They have been walking for a while when they run into a fellow trainer.  
"Hey, my name's Youngster" he introduces himself.  
"Hi, I'm Ash, what's up?" Ash says.  
"Well, I'm on my way to the Pokemon League, and I'm looking for a Magikarp to trade" Youngster explains.  
Brock's eyebrows rise. "Really? What are you trading for?" he asks.  
"My Charizard" Youngster replies simply.  
Brock's mouth drops open. "You want a Magikarp for your Charizard?" he asks in horror.  
"Sure, I would evolve it really quick" Youngster says excitidly.  
Brock considers. "You know, I just caught a Magikarp..." he starts.  
"You did?! Oh, would you please trade with me?" Youngster begs.  
"Okay, sure" Brock agrees, thinking about his big and powerful Charizard.  
They get out their pokeballs and quickly exchange them.  
"Thanks a lot! See ya later!" Youngster yells and runs off.  
"Wow, what an easy way to get a Charizard" Brock mutters.  
"Yeah, much easier than evolving it too soon and not having the skill to train it properly" Misty says, glancing at Ash.  
He hangs his head. Why can't she give him a break?  
Brock senses a fight. "Okay, let's keep moving" he says quickly.   
They walk for about five minutes in silence, when they hear a familiar cackle.  
"Oh no, not again" Ash sighs.  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
"And make it double!"   
"Guess who?"  
"Meowth, do you always have to interrupt us?" Jesse asks in annoyance as Meowth cuts in on their beloved motto.  
"Well, they know what you're gonna say" Meowth says.  
"He's right for once" Brock notes. Meowth scratches him in the face.  
"What do you want this time? Pikachu?" Ash asks warily.  
"You got it" James says.  
"Plus all these other Pokemon that are stashed in here" Jesse adds.  
Misty starts shaking. "Hey Misty, what's up?" Brock asks.  
"You w-want even th-th-that one?" she stammers, pointing above them.  
They all look up in unison and exclaim at the sight. It is a massive bird that seems to have wings of flames.  
"What Pokemon is that?" Ash exclaims, grabbing his Pokedex.  
"Moltres, a legendary bird Pokemon of the flying element. It is said to appear to people who have lost their way" Dexter explains in its robot voice.  
"That's not a good omen" Misty says.   
"Well no wonder it's hanging around Team Rocket, they've lost their way ever since the beginning" Ash laughs.  
Jesse and James are too scared to care. They are hugging each other and shaking with fear.  
It swoops down in front of the two groups and everyone screams.  
Ash steps forward. "Fine then, I'm going to catch it. This Pokemon is too good to waste" he announces.  
"Ash, I don't think that's a good idea..." Misty trails off.  
"Squirtle, I choose you!" Ash yells, throwing his pokeball that holds his Squirtle.  
"Squirtle!" it excalims as it appears.  
"Squirtle, use your hydro pump attack on that Moltres now!" Ash commands.  
It uses the powerful attack which lands on Moltres. The bird is weakened and falls to the ground.  
Ash throws an Ultra Ball. "Pokeball go!" he yells, not knowing it is an Ultra Ball.   
The ball hits Moltres, then sucks the unsuspecting bird in. The ball hits the ground and moves around for a while, then stops.  
Ash stares, then runs over. "I did it! I caught Moltres!" he exclaims happily, and in amazement, jumping around the cave with Squirtle and Pikachu.   
Everyone else breaths a sigh of relief. "Thank badness you caught it" Jesse mutters, still overwhelmed with fear.  
"Thanks for catching that, Ash! You saved our lives!" Misty yells, hugging him.  
Ash blushes. "That's okay..." he says awkwardly.  
Misty quickly pulls away realising what she's done. "Uh, yeah...let's get going" she suggests.  
They quickly walk past the frozen Team Rocket and see the exit.   
"Hey, there's the exit!" Ash exclaims.  
"Alright, we made it!" Brock says.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
A month later, the Pokemon League is over, with Ash coming in the top 16. Now they are off on another Pokemon journey, so Ash can train harder for next year's competition, and earn another eight badges.  
They decide to start in Fuschia City this time, working their way through to Cinnabar Island.  
"Hey, we should check out Seafoam Island on the way back from Cinnabar, there's supposed to be heaps of water Pokemon over there!" Misty exclaims as they enter Fushcia.  
"No way, there's no gym over there!" Ash argues.  
"Who cares, I need some new water Pokemon now that Horsea and Starmie are gone" Misty says.  
"You must be crazy, we're looking for gyms, not seafood!" Ash yells.  
"WATER POKEMON ARE NOT SEAFOOD!" Misty yells at the top of her lungs, hitting Ash on the head with her mallet.  
Everyone turns around and stares. "Haaah, haaaah, ow" Ash stutters (he's not laughing, he's embarrased, peoples!)  
"Alright, we'll go to Seafoam Island" Ash gives in.  
"Thankyou" Misty snaps and storms off.  
Brock and Pikachu exchange wary glances.   
In fact, Misty storms off in the direction of Fuschia Gym. They approach the "Ninja Palace" and meet once again with Koga, the gym master.  
Ash easily wins and, tired from their adventures, Brock suggests that they stay in Fushcia for a couple of days.   
One night as they are camping out, Misty stays awake way after dark when everyone else is asleep. She sits straight up in bed and sighs. No matter what she does all plans have failed to get Ash's love. But this particular night she has come up with a plan that can't possibly go wrong. A simple jealousy act. She grins as she lies back down and closes her eyes, thinking of the near future.  
The next morning, Ash wakes up first again. He snickers. It's April Fools Day, and he can't wait to see Misty's reaction to his practical joke.  
She opens her eyes and immediatly spots it.  
"AHHHH!!!!" she screams and runs out of her sleeping bag. Ash falls over in hysterics and Brock and Pikachu wake up to Misty's screams.  
"What's going on?" Brock asks angrily. He has been dreaming of Nurse Joy.  
Ash picks up his joke. "Hi Weedle, did you have a comfortable night?" he asks his new Pokemon.  
"Weedle!" it replies.  
Misty glares. "I'll show you April Fool's" she mumbles. She was awake half the night, how did he get it next to her?  
"Well Ash, I have to say that was a pretty primo joke" Brock laughs.  
Misty kicks both of them in the face. "Recall your disgusting Pokemon and let's get going!" she yells, half hyperventilating.  
"Chill out, Misty, it's just a Weedle" Ash says as it crawls around his shoulders.   
"You know how much I hate bugs!" Misty screams in his face. This scares Weedle and Ash recalls it.  
They quickly pack up their camping things and move on.  
"What are we gonna do today?" Ash asks.   
"Well, we could check out the Safari Zone again" Brock suggests.  
Misty cringes. They can't go to the Safari Zone, not now, not today.   
"Uh, I don't think we can do that today..." she trails off.  
"Why not?" Ash and Brock ask in unison.  
Misty seems stumped. "Cos...cos yesterday they ran out of Safari Balls" she lies.  
"Really? Oh man, we're gonna be so bored" Ash complains.   
Misty lets out a sigh of relief. Maybe now they can catch up with the person she's looking for. He'll be able to help her out with her plan.  
"Let's just look around town" Brock shrugs. They all agree and look around the shops that are having sales for April Fool's Day.  
"My feet are killing me" Ash complains soon.  
"We've only been walking for an hour!" Misty exclaims.  
"It's this road" he whines.  
"Free tours! Free tours of Fuschia City! For today only!" They hear an announcement and turn around to see a small van painted in bright colours apper from around a corner. The van pulls up and reveals two figures in uniform.  
"do you want a free tour of Fuschia city?" asks a uncommon high pitched voice.  
"sure, why not!" exclaims Ash  
"Pika, Pika!" responds Pikachu  
"I don't know. . ." Misty says uncertintly  
"Lighten up Mist. There's nothing else to do" Brock says as he and Ash climb into the van.  
"Shows what you know " Misty quitely says under her breath as she reluctantly steps onto the van.  
They drive around uneventfully for about ten minutes, when they reach the end of Fuschia City and enter a forest.   
"Hey, this is supposed to be a city tour!" Ash blurts out.  
"That's what you think!" One of the uniformed people takes off their uniform to reveal...  
"Prepare for trouble!"  
"And make it double!" James takes off his uniform and they stand there looking smug.  
"YESS!!" Misty screams excitidly  
"Huh?" inquires Ash, Brock, Pikachu, Jesse and James.  
"I mean, uh, oh, what are you doing here?" Misty tries to cover up.  
Jesse and James shrug, and finish the motto  
"Pikachu, thundershock!"  
"Pikachu!!!"   
"Looks like Team Rocket's blasting off again!"  
"WAIT!" Misty chases them into the forest  
Team Rocket stop running and face Misty  
"What do you want?" Jesse rudely asks  
"I need to talk to James for moment" Misty says shyly  
"Oooooh, does Misty have a boyfriend?" Meowth teases  
Misty kicks Meowth in the face  
"Why didn't you tell us James?" Jesse asks in her teasing tone.  
After one wack from Misty, Jesse's gone  
"What is it? You've embarrassed me enough already." James says grupmily  
"Well, I have a favour to ask of you."  
James raises an eyebrow. "You? The twerp wants a favour from me?" he asks.  
"Yeah, anyway...you don't have to do much...just go out with me" Misty says quickly.  
James starts choking and collapses to the ground. Misty helps him up and explains.  
"It won't be like we're actually dating, it's just to make Ash jealous."  
James bursts into hysterical fits of laughter. "You....you and...and Ash...haha!!" he says in between giggles.  
Misty manages to supress her anger and waits until he calms down. "Think about it...it would work the same way with Jesse."  
James falls totally silent. He's often thought about getting with Jesse, but he needed a plan.  
He sighs. "You've got a point" he says reluctantly.  
"Then we have a deal?" Misty asks, holding out her hand.  
James stares, then slowly shakes on it. "Yes" he says.  
Misty smiles. "Great. I think Ash has to go to the Pokemon Center...he usually does that around six. How about I meet you there around then?" she asks.  
"Okay, whatever, just...go away!" James nearly yells.  
"You better get used to my presence" Misty says.  
James sighs. "This is degrading" he mutters.  
"Okay, see ya tonight, thankyou" she says before adding, "Sweetie."  
James shudders and Misty runs off to catch up with Ash, Brock and Pikachu.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
At six o'clock Ash, Brock and Pikachu arrive at the Pokemon Center. Misty has stayed behind, telling the guys she has "personal stuff to deal with."  
"I wonder what Misty's doing?" Ash says.  
"Yeah, she has sure been acting weird" Brock adds.  
"Well I'm not worried about that right now, my Pokemon need treatment" Ash says as they walk in and are greeted by Nurse Joy, and Brock does his usual love-sick act.  
The treatment only takes five minutes and Ash and Brock walk out with Pikachu at their feet. They spot something and stop dead in their tracks.  
"Is that...?" Ash trails off.  
"No way, it can't be" Brock says, shaking his head.  
"Misty?" they exclaim in unison.  
Misty turns around and smiles. "Hi guys. What's up?" she says non-chantedly.  
"Is it just me, or are you wearing a dress?" Ash asks in amazement.  
"Of course I am. I have a date, you know" Misty explains, examining her well-painted nails.  
Ash and Brock stand there with their jaws wide open.  
"Well, who are you meeting?" Brock asks.  
"I'm meeting...oh, here he is now. Hey cutie" Misty greets James and plants a kiss on his cheek.  
Brock and Ash fall over in horror, and James nearly does too, but Misty steadies him and laughs.  
Pikachu glares at Misty and give Brock and Ash a thunderbolt to wake them up.  
"Have you lost your mind?! That's James!" Ash yells, pointing.   
"Well we're going out" James says for Misty, sticking his tounge out. Misty grins. James is a good actor, this is gonna work!  
"But he's been trying to steal Pikachu!" Ash exclaims.  
"I know that" Misty says, looking into James's eyes dreamily.  
"I think we better get going" James says.  
"Right. See you guys later, I'll be back by curfew" Misty assures them and walks off holding James's hand.  
Ash and Brock stare into the crowd  
"well, I never thought of Misty as that" Brock wispers  
"how dare she! James of all people!" Ash grunts angryliy. The person who he had liked for so long had chosen James over him!  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
"This is perfect, keep it up James!" Misty squeals excitly  
"Of all the things, did ya have to kiss me?" James says with a disgusted face.  
"Sorry. Do ya wanna walk past Jesse?" Misty points to the direction where Jesse is standing a block away. Anyone could tell her apart because of that hair!  
James smiles "take my hand and lets go" he says in happiness.  
Meanwhile, Jesse is waiting impaitently for Meowth, who has run off after seeing a sign for a massive sale on all cat toys.   
"Where on earth did he go?" she mutters to herself.  
"Hi Jesse" James greets her as he walks up, clutching Misty's hand.   
"Hey James, have you seen....wha-what? Who...I mean...huh?" Jesse stammers, holding herself up by clutching to a lamp post.  
"Jesse, I don't think you've met my date" James says casually.  
"Your DATE?!?!" Jesse screams.   
"Yeah, this is Misty" James "introduces" her.  
Misty gives a small wave. "Hi."  
"Oh no, don't you play that innocent trick with me, twerp!" Jesse yells in Misty's face.  
Misty squeezes James's hand and Jesse notices this.  
"Are you sure...you, you do know who this is, don't you?" she asks.  
"Of course I do" James says.  
Jesse glares at both of them. "Fine! Have fun!" she exclaims as Meowth walks around the corner.  
"Let's go, fuzzball!" she yells at him and drags him away as he protests.  
James immediatly drops Misty's hand.  
"Cool, this is really working" Misty says.  
"This better be worth it! I'm not having much fun here!" James whines.  
Misty giggles. This is gonna be worth it, she thinks.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
"Well, I really don't care about what Misty's doing, let's grab some videos" Ash suggests.  
"Good idea. I really wanna see that new film, 'The People vs. Snorlax.' I saw the preview, but I never saw the movie" Brock explains.  
"Yeah, let's get that!" Ash exclaims.   
They walk into the video shop and find the flick in the "New Releases" section. They quickly run up to the counter and manage to push in front of another Pokemon trainer.  
"Hi, just this thanks" Ash says.  
Brock stares at the girl behind the counter. "O-Officer Jenny?" he stutters.  
She smiles. "Let me guess, you met my cousin-in-law or something?" she asks.  
Brock laughs. "Maybe" he says. "Hey, um, would you be interested in going out for pizza on Friday?" he quickly asks.   
Jenny blushes and opens a diary. "Well, that's my free day this week. No video work or police duty...sure, I'd love to" she says quietly.  
Both Ash and Brock's jaws drop open. Jenny checks in their movies, reminds them that they have to be back in two days, and they leave.  
"Pika Pikachu!" (translation: Congratualtions, Brock!)  
"Wow, you weren't rejected" Ash says, then ducks in case Brock wants to hit him.  
"Yeah, I was kinda expecting her to say no" Brock says in a dazed voice.  
They walk back to the Pokemon Center. Brock gives Nurse Joy a hopeful smile and she gives him a polite smile back.   
"Did you see that? She smiled at me!" Brock exclaims as they walk into their temporary room.   
Ash shakes his head. "Brock, you're going to see Officer Jenny on Friday" he reminds Brock.  
"Who cares? Gotta ask Joy..." he trails off.  
"You're hopeless" Ash sighs.  
Brock heads for the door again. "Brock, where are you going?!" Ash asks.  
"I gotta ask Joy, I told you...Nurse Joy" Brock says as he walks out in a dazed state.  
"Pikachu" Pikachu mutters. (translation: doesn't he ever quit??)  
"He got a boost of confidence" Ash explains.  
Brock comes back with a massive grin on his face and he's nearly floating. Pikachu and Ash are too disgusted to watch.  
"Are you mental?? You're two-timing!" Ash screams.  
"The more the merrier" Brock says dreamily.  
"You're gonna get caught...don't come crying to me when you do" Ash says rudely.  
"I'll worry about it when it happens, I can handle this thankyou" Brock snaps back.  
They argue for five minutes about the situation before Brock blurts out, "You're only mad at me because of what Misty's doing!"  
Ash's eyeballs nearly pop out of his head and he sinks into the couch. "Okay, that's not true" he says without much confidence in his voice.  
"Whatever, go to acting school" Brock laughs.  
"Okay, you're right, but you don't have to drag that into this" Ash mutters.  
Brock sighs. "Okay, let's just watch the videos, I don't have the energy for a fight" he says, dropping into the couch next to Ash.  
Meanwhile Misty and James are walking around town not doing much. They've had dinner and don't really have much to talk about.  
"Okay, can I, like, leave?" James whines.  
"No, you gotta walk me home" Misty grins.  
"Do I have to?" James complains.  
"Yes, you do, now let's get a move on" Misty orders.  
"Alright, but grab my hand in case anyone sees us" James says.  
Misty's eyes widen and she laughs. "You're getting good at this" she says, taking his hand.   
"I want Jesse as much as you want Ash" James explains.  
Misty gives him a sad smile. "You don't know how much I want Ash" she says quietly.  
Now, they would never admit it, but these two unlikely people were becoming friends...or at least becoming neutral with each other.  
They quickly reach the Pokemon Center and Misty inquires where they are staying.  
"Well, here we are" Misty says as they reach the room they were told to go.  
She opens the door without knocking and they both stop dead in their tracks.  
"Listen up twerp! You'd better spill about this arrangment!" Jesse is screaming at Ash.  
"I dunno what...oh" Ash interrupts himself as he notices Misty's presence.  
"Hi everyone" she greets them enthusiastically. No one replies, they just stare. She turns to James.  
"I had a really great time tonight" she smiles.  
"Yeah, so did I" James acts perfectly.  
"Kiss me" Misty hisses at him under her breath.  
"Are you crazy?!" James whispers back.  
"C'mon, Jesse's right over there" Misty coons in a teasing voice.  
James sighs. He leans over and kisses her straight on the mouth. Everyone else watches in horror and they break apart.  
Well, that wasn't my idea of a first kiss, Misty thinks bitterly, but she grins at him and says goodnight as he leaves.  
"James! Wait up!" Jesse yells, running after him. She stops as she reaches Misty and says, "You're not getting away with this" then sprints out of the room.  
Misty laughs. "What a great April Fool's day" she mutters, not loud enough for Ash or Brock to hear.  
"I really didn't need to see that, it's going to give me nightmares for the next ten years of my life" Brock says.  
Ash is almost in tears with anger. How could she?  
"Well, I might go get ready for bed" Misty says and leaves, heads straight for the bathroom.  
"Yuck, yuck, yuck!" she tries to yell quietly, and starts brushing her teeth.  
"Gross, that was gross" she mutters to herself as she vigarously brushes everywhere possible in her mouth.  
She quickly slips into a nightgown, desperate to get out of her dress, and lies down in bed. She can't say it's working, cos she doesn't know...though the look on Ash's face after they kissed was classic. She turns off her lamp and falls into a deep sleep, not even stirring when Brock and Ash walk in, raving about the movie.  
"She's asleep" Ash whispers, when they notcie her there.  
"Don't wake her. I think she had a big night" Brock says, preparing his bed.  
Ash stares at the ceiling for a moment, then shakes his head and climbs into bed, trying to forget about Misty and James.  
  
A/N: Yes, that's part one, there is another part coming, plus two sequels! Yay, let's all get excited!! 


	2. Desperate Measures Part 2

Ring, ring! Ring, ring!  
The phone rudely awakened Ash, yet left Brock dreaming of his "double" dates and Misty's fake date.  
"Yeah" he says sleepily.  
"Uh, is Ash there?" a polite voice says.  
"Yeah, this is Ash" he answers, sitting up in bed.  
"Alright twerp, we're both suffering here, let's get them back" Ash hears a now nasty voice.  
"Who is this?" he asks.  
"It's me, Jesse, Team Rocket...?" Jesse explains.  
"Jesse? What do you want?" Ash can't be bothered with the whole steal Pikachu saga right now.  
"I have a propasition for you that helps us both"  
"It's not a right time to take Pikachu now, it's bad enough with the whole Misty thing" Ash mumbles into the receiver  
"Why do you think I'm calling? James is the one who kissed her, remember? Or are you too brainless too?" Jesse snaps angrily  
"So why are you calling me?" Ash wants to get straight to the point  
"Just do what James and your twerp friend are doing, and James will be mine"  
"YOU MEAN I"D HAVE TO GO OUT WITH YOU!!!" Ash nearly faints at the thought of it.  
"Sure thing kid. It's the only way" Jesse smirks  
"Then how does this help me?" Ash argues. He can't believe that he's hearing this.  
"Face it, you've liked Misty ever since you met her."  
"That's not true" Ash tries to cover up the embarassment  
"Everyone knows, don't try to hid it" Jesse convinced him.  
"I can't believe I'm doing this...fine, when?" Ash mutters.  
"6 tonight, outside Fuschia Gym. Be there or be desperate and dateless" Jesse laughs and hangs up. Ash stares at the receiver and hears a yawn. He quickly slams it down and turns around.   
"Hi, how ya doing?" he asks nervously.  
"You okay?" Brock asks halfway through a yawn.  
"Yeah, yeah I'm cool" Ash says, rubbing the sleep out of his eyes.  
"So what do you wanna do today?" Brock asks.   
"Well, I gotta be back by 5 to get ready for my date..." Misty trails off, now awake and listening to the guys conversation.  
Ash rolls over in bed and says with a smirk casually, "Yeah, you know, so do I."   
Ash thought he should've taken a picture of Misty's face. Never will he see that face again! All the colour drained from her face and she was speechless.  
"W-with who?" she tries to sound normal.  
"None of your business" Ash sticks out his tongue.  
Misty is dying of curiosity. "Tell me NOW!!" she yells with eyes no one disagrees with.  
"Okay, let's just get breakfast and get going" Brock says, trying to keep the peace. "I've got a date with Joy, anyway" he reminds himself, his mind going into daydream mode.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
It is now 5:55pm and Brock and Joy have just left and Misty and Ash have dropped off their Pokemon at the Center to be looked after while they go out.  
"Well I'd better get going" Ash says.  
"I'll be glad to see you go" Misty lies.  
Ash glares, walks to the door, but before he leaves yells out, "I'M GOING OUT WITH JESSE!" and slams the door, leaving Misty in a state of shock.  
Meanwhile, Jesse and James are fighting.  
"I can't believe you're seeing her again" Jesse mutters.  
"What's it to you, anyway?" James asks.  
"She hangs around with that Pikachu, if you can remember that far back, when we were a team and we were trying to steal it" Jesse snaps.  
"Cut it out!" Meowth yells and scratches both of them in the face.  
"That's enough, I'm outta here" Jesse announces.  
"Where are you going?" James inquires pathetically.  
"Oh, just out..." Jesse pretends to sound like she's lying.  
"C'mon, I know you better than that, where are you going?" James repeats.  
Meowth stands there thinking, Well, what am I gonna do tonight?? Well, I could get that Pikachu and surprise them both...  
"It might interest you to know that I have a date too" Jesse replies happily.  
James steadies himself. "Oh...oh really? With who?" he asks as Jesse walks to the door.  
"Ask your girlfriend, she'll know" she says in a huff and shuts the door behind her.  
"My girlfriend!" James exclaims. He checks his watch. "I'd better go anyway, I'm gonna be late" he runs to the door.  
"What am I supposed to do?!" Meowth questions.  
"Whatever you want!" was James's final words as he shut the door.  
  
*********************************************************************************  
  
"So, who is Jesse going out with tonight?" James asks Misty as they dine on pasta.  
Misty nearly starts choking, but manages to stop with a glass of water.  
"Um, she didn't tell you?" she says in astonishment.  
"Yeah, she said I should ask you...well, not in those exact words, but..." James explains.  
"Well...well now you can see for yourself" Misty mumbles, staring at her bowl of pasta.  
"Huh?" James says. Misty points towards the door, not lifting her head, and James swivels round in his chair, just in time to witness the horror of Ash and Jesse walking in holding hands.  
"You can't be serious" James whispers.  
"I am and I wish I wasn't" Misty whispers back.  
"Well well, what have we here?" Jesse asks as they approach the table where James and Misty are seated.  
"If you don't mind, this is a private conversation" James hisses at her.  
"Well this is a public restaurant" was Jesses comeback  
James fumes while Misty stares at Ash. He's ditched his hat. This is bad, this is serious she thinks uncomfortably. He only takes his at off if he absolutly has to.  
"Shall we sit over there?" Jesse asks in her rear sweet tone, pointing no too far away from James and Misty.  
Ash smiles "Why not?"  
James and Misty look at each other in frustation  
"What happened?" Misty asks in confusion  
"I don't know, but I bet they're pretending, I mean, can you picture them?" James says in a voice of laughter.  
Misty laughs out loud enough to be overheard by Jesse and Ash.  
"Keep it down, or Weedle sleeps next to your bed tonight!" Ash snaps smugly  
Total silence  
"Don't worry, it won't happen" James promises while reaching for her hand.  
Jesse and Ash glare at James and Misty before Ash calls out "get a room!" Jesse laughs. James and Misty blush.  
"I'm full, do you wanna go for a walk?" James asks Misty  
"Sure" she smiles and stands up. As they enter outdoors James moans  
"That was torture! How much longer do we have to do this?" He pleads  
"I don't know, they've copied our own game" Misty sighs.  
"Lets go to the beach, they won't follow us there" Misty brightens at James's suggestion  
"Alright but we better get back by ten or Brock will get worried" Misty replied.  
Back at the restaurant, Ash and Jesse are nearly killing themselves with laughter, they don't care how many people stare.  
"A good nights work" Jeese giggles  
"Well worth it, where do you think they've gone?" Ash asks between fits  
"Who cares? They're scared, and they don't know what else we've got" Jesse was actually having fun and laughing... you don't see that much!  
"Should we see where they're going? Ash questions  
"Don't over do it, it'll get risky, we don't want that do we?" Jesse says in her soothing voice  
"You should be like this more often, it's fun" Ash suggests  
"Since when did I take advice from twerps?" Jesse said in her icy tone  
Ash look puzzled. I guess some people never change he thinks  
"Just joking" Jesse laughs at the face he made  
there's a moments silence.  
"Where should we go now" Jesse inquires  
"How about to your house and freak Meowth out!" Ash squeals  
"Ok, you're on" Jesse replies  
"Seriously?" Ash can't belive it.  
"Yeah, he's always scratching me in the face, lets pay him back" Jesse kids.  
Once they arrive at Jesses (Previous) home, Meowth is busy fileing his nails  
"Hey Meowth," Ash says casually.  
"What are you doing here? You're not welcome, Jesse, tell him to leave!" Meowth screams  
"Why should I?" Jesse tries not to laugh at Meowths face.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
After everyone returns home, Brock won't let Ash and Misty go to bed without explaining every single detail about his date with Nurse Joy, it took a while, but they all finally got to bed at about 11:30. Brock falls asleep with a smile on his face, while Ash and Misty stay wide awake, unknown to each other.  
"How long will it take?" Misty asks herself.  
"How long will what take? Till he introduces you to his parents?" Ash sniggers.  
Misty sits up. "What are you doing awake?" she asks angrily.  
"It's not illegal, I could ask you the same thing" Ash mutters, facing the wall.  
Misty sighs. "I was just hoping that I meet James when we get to Seafoam Island" she lies.  
"Seafoam? Oh, right, I forgot about that..." Ash is reminded of the fight they had about that.  
"Well I hope he's there, I'll miss him heaps if he's not...well, sleep calls, night Ash" Misty lies back down and turns the other way.  
Ash sighs in a huff. "Pika Pi." Pikachu is also awake.  
"Is everyone awake in this center??" Ash says to himself.  
"Pikachu, Pika Pika, Chuu, Pikachu" Pikachu says in a serious voice. (translation: I hope you know what you're doing) Pikachu isn't dumb, it knows what's going on.  
"Pikachu, I am totally in control of the situation" Ash reassures it. "Goodnight, buddy" he says and falls asleep quickly.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
  
The next morning yet another argument breaks out about what is happening that day.  
"I'm seeing Officer Jenny tonight!! We can't possibly go to Seafoam Island now!" Brock whines.  
"But I need those water Pokemon!" Misty argues.  
"Oh be quiet the both of you, we have to stay another night cos I'm seeing Jesse and you're probably going to swoon over James..." Ash gets cut off as Misty kicks him.  
"Fine! We're staying another night then?" Brock asks.  
"Yes!"  
"No!"  
"Pi Pikachu!"   
"Toge, Togebrree!" (Yes, Togepi is actually in this story)  
They all sigh. "Majority rules, Misty, sorry" Ash says sarcastically.  
Misty storms off to her room, giving in for one of the first times in her life.  
"Great, we're staying. I'm going to have some battles, my Pokemon could use the excersise" Ash says, grabbing his pokeballs and heading for the door.  
After some battling, and earning a couple of bucks in the process, Ash gets on the back of Moltres and flies around for some fresh air, when he spots Jesse walking around by herself. He orders Moltres to land, and the bird does so...landing right in front of her, scaring her.  
"Sorry, I didn't mean for Moltres to scare you" Ash apologises. "You wanna come for a ride?" he asks.  
Jesse smiles. "Where are we flying?" she inquires as she climbs on.  
"Oh, anywhere...we might wanna fly past the Pokemon Center though, and wherever James is hiding" Ash shrugs.  
"Let's go" Jesse grins.  
Ash directs Moltres to the Pokemon Center, where Misty is sunbathing outside on the roof. Ash directs moves for Moltres, and they fly past Misty doing loops, spinning in circles, and laughing the whole way. Misty scowls and pretends she doesn't notice.  
While in earshot, Jesse screams "Where to next?"  
"You're house to vist James" Ash laughs  
Misty screams out "He's not there!"  
"Thanks for telling us, twerp!" Was Jesses reply as they fly out of sight.  
Misty is left fuming for a moment, before Pikachu appears (Pikachu was allowed to stay at home, he'd done enough training)  
"Pika, Pika Pikachu?" (Translation: "What's the matter Mist?)  
"Your trainer's enough to bother everyone" Misty mutters.  
  
**********************************************************************************  
"I didn't want today to come" Brock mutters over breakfast the next day.  
"Why?" Ash and Misty ask in unison.  
"Now I have to say goodbye to Jenny and Joy!" Brock says pathtically.  
Misty gulps down her omlette and stands up. "Today I am saying goodbye to James...here. He's coming over in half an hour, so make this room look nice" she commands, putting away her plate.  
Ash springs up and stands in front of her. "No way, Jesse's coming here today...in about 20 minutes actually. We're going to Seafoam, let's do something my way for once" he argues.  
"You must be crazy! I haven't excatly been looking forward to this day, and I wanted it to be private, not with peering eyes" Misty says snidely.  
"Too bad, Jesse's coming over and that's that" Ash confirms it and walks out before Misty can reply.  
"What am I gonna do?" Brock whines.  
"Just tell them you'll meet them at different places" Ash shrugs.  
"It's too late! I said the same place at the same time for both of them and then realised!"   
"Well, just go, one might be late and make it quick with the other!" I can't be bothered with this Misty thought. Now with James gone, what was she gonna do?  
"I'm out of here, have fun!" Brock calls before leaving the room.  
"Look copycat, you and Jesse can have the lounge, me and James will go somewhere else" Misty tries to bargin  
"Where?" Ash askes nosily  
"None of your business!" Misty snaps  
They sit in silence untill the bell rings  
"I'll get it! Misty shrieks  
"No! It's for me!" Ash screams  
The door opens to reveal James  
"Told you!" says you know who "Come on in, we haven't much time" she explains quickly as she leads him out of the lounge   
They enter the kictchen and Misty talks first.  
"Since we're leaving today, we better wrap this up" she starts  
"How? We're stuck" James whines.  
"Jesse will be here soon, say you like her, kiss me goodbye, you've got her, this rest is up to me"  
"Ok, but cut the kissing bit" James agrees  
"No way, you have to act, don't think that I like this" she sighs  
They hear the door opening and Ash and Jesse talking  
"Alright, I might as well say goodbye now. Thanks for helping me out Mist."  
"It's alright, you're not as bad as I thought, but don't say about how we dated to make them jealous" Misty says softly.  
They enter the lounge where Jesse and Ash are talking seriously  
James annouces "I have a confession to make"   
Jesse and Ash raise eyebrows. Misty plays along  
"sorry Misty, but I think I like Jesse more"  
Mistys eyes widen and he continues  
"Goodbye Misty" he says dramaticly and kisses her (yes, on the lips)  
"Will you go out with me Jesse"  
"Of coarse I will, that's why I went out with the twerp" she replied  
Ash and Misty gawk while they kiss, and they have to admit, they make a good couple  
"We've gotta get going" James says  
"Ok," Ash replies It's all over, nothing happened, he thiks sadly  
They leave, and Brock returns ten minutes later, crushed. Joy and Jenny arrived at the same time, it worked out, and Brock recived a couple of slaps in the face.  
The next day they arrive at Sefoam Island. It's late, and Brocks cooking tea. Misty and Ash are sitting on a rock on Seafoam Island Beach, holding their beloved Pokemon Togepi and Pikachu. Ash knows he has to tell Misty the truth now.   
Misty knew deep down she had to tell Ash now, or she might never get the chance again. Besides, the setting was perfect. The sun was setting with an orange glow beyond the waves.  
They both turn around and say at the same time, "I've got something to tell you..." They both look embarassed and Pikachu grins.  
"Pika pi! Chuu, pika pika!" (Translation: Kiss already, you guys!)   
"Pikachu, go look after Togepi" Ash orders. Pikachu obeys and sulks off with Togepi.  
"I'll go first" Misty volunteers. She takes a deep breath before Ash can protest. "Well, um...for a few months now I-I've been feeling like this...uh, Ash....I really like you" she says and turns away. She can't bear to face him now that she has blown it...her friendship with Ash. I'll have to go back to Cerulean now, she thinks sadly.  
Ash looks at her in surprise. "Well, that's what I was gonna say..." he exclaims. Misty turns around at him.  
"Ash..." she trails off, and suddenly, out of the blue, Ash kisses her. They break apart and Ash looks into her eyes and smiles. Misty does the same. They are about to kiss again when they hear a giggling sound from behind. They turn around to see Pikachu and Togepi rolling with laughter.  
"Pikachu!"  
"Togepi!" they yell.   
"That whole dating James thing, it was to make you jealous" Misty says quickly  
"The same with Jesse" Ash replies giggling  
"It was quite funny to see the faces you and Brock made"  
"It was even funnier to see James and you kiss" Ash blurts out  
"That was not my real idea of a kiss" Misty complains  
Ash laughs. "I figured that."  
They sit in a comfortable silence, watching the sun sink behind the mountains.  
"Hey guys, dinner's up!" Brock yells.  
Ash and Misty smile at each other and quietly stand up.  
"I'm sorry, Ash, it...it was the only way..." Misty's apologises as they walk.  
Ash nods. "Yeah, I know. Well, how about we forget about that and eat!" he exclaims.  
Misty shakes her head. "You and your stomach are practically together" she mutters.  
"Nah, I'm taken" Ash grins.  
They now walk happily to the campsite and (try to) forget the past few days and their events.   
  
  
A/N: Wow, it's over!!! What did you think? Want more?! Read the two sequels, "The Love of an Older Woman" and "Life After Misty"! (NB: Life After Misty is in Drama, not Humor!) 


End file.
